1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to mobile terminal capable of sensing a touch input made by a pen unit and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
Also, many users have their portable terminals to express their own personalities, and accordingly, various design factors are required for the portable terminals. The design factors may include structural changes and improvements for users to use the mobile terminal more conveniently.
With the improvement, the user can generate an input signal using a touch sensor disposed on a display unit.